Sovereign Forge "Alpha"
The Sovereign Forge was developed by the Old Sith Empire using reversed engineered technology from the Rekata Empire to create an advanced shipyard and mining facility much like Revan's Star Forge. "Alpha" was the prototype, built with the recovered Rakata technology as a test bed for future Sovereign Forges. It wasn't until later that the "Original" Infinite Engine, and Evolve was added to this facility History Built then forgotten Designed and built with actual Rakata technology, Sovereign Forge "Alpha" was a test bed for future advanced Shipyards that could mine their own resources and build Ships of any size at a faster pace. While Alpha was never finished or used, it served its purpose in developing plans for future Sovereign Forges. It was then largely forgotten as the war between the Old Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic started again. Through out the years Alpha would be visited only to strip it of parts or recover the Rakata technology. New Purpose But its last visit was by one of the members of the Dark Counsel. He wanted to leave a Legacy for his decedents. That Legacy would be a treasure trove of knowledge, both in the force and in the technology that was developed during the war. The Dark Lord had spent years gathering everything that had any significance to the war or to himself, and now he would store it all on what would be then center piece of it all. Sovereign Forge "Alpha" at this time was a wreak, but it was forgotten and that was what mattered most. The Lord had it brought back into a semi-operational status and moved to an out of the way asteroid field. He installed the original Infinite Engine and the custom made AI Evolve. Evolve was designed to direct and oversee the Sovereign Forge and the Infinite Engine. The engine would be used to further repair the Forge and expand it, become a part of it. It was the Lord's hope that it would effectively become a new Star Forge. Over thousands of years the Infinite Engine would grow and expand the Forge into the facility known to a very select few today, capable of constructing a super high quality ships, droids, weapons and armor in a very short time period, not possible for typical ship yards or factories. Capabilities Sovereign Forge "Alpha" is capable of constructing a ship up to 1,500 meters in length, 600 meters in height and 800 meters in width in it's interior. This allows for at least one Harrower to be constructed at a time or a number of the smaller Terminus destroyers. Evolve can also build or repair ships in open space, though this method is, by Evolve's standards, time consuming and isn't very practical. Despite this Evolve put aside those standards to repair a derelict Rothana Battlecruiser and then built space station Way-Point, for future travels in the No life Zone it was built in. As a testimate to Evolve's and the Forge's capabilities, she did this while finishing the rebuilding/upgrading of the "Doombringer" and then the construction of the three new Terminus-Class Destroyer Mk-IVs. Products Capital Ships Super Capitals *Preventor-Class Command Interdictor *Doombringer(Modified/Updated) Star Destroyers *Harrower-Class Stealth Dreadnaught MK-II Cruisers *Harrower-Class Stealth Dreadnaught Carriers N/A Destroyers *Terminate-Class Destroyer Frigates *Terminus-Class Destroyer Mk-IV Fighter Craft Scout/Interceptors *S-20 Interceptor Strike Fighters *SF-6S Annihilator Bombers *Genocide-Class Heavy Bomber Assault Craft *Fury MK-V Interceptor Shuttle Craft WIP Air Craft WIP Vehicles Walkers *HA-CW *ATR *AT-RT Hover Craft N/A Tracked/Wheeled *CTT-2 Droids Fleet *FP-6B Droid *C-4B Droid *FM-9C Droid Army *War Droid MK VI *Tank Droid MK I *Walker Droid MK I Civilian N/A Personal Arms & Armor Armor *Guardian Marine Armor *Guardian Trooper Armor Weapons *MA-001a "Argus" BR *Harrier AR *MA-002a "Hornet" SMG *P-20 Seeker Missile